vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108906-will-you-be-playing-during-fall-poll-optional-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Have you DONE any pugs? LOL. I picture most pugs literally just mashing their face against the keyboard the way they perform. | |} ---- Played a Tank back then, eh? | |} ---- I have. The worst part is I'm not exactly a pro either, so all it did was make me extremely insecure when I tried healing. "Did I mess up or is that tank just pathetic?" Obviously they'd never admit it was their fault, and I had no way of knowing either way. Frustrating. | |} ---- ---- ---- As a tank that pugs a lot I'll simply say that in many cases from my experience it's just the lack of interrupts preventing damage. So I usually never go "ugh bad healer is bad" unless I count that time when the healer couldnt keep us up in tempest refuge because they had absolutely no support gear...but even then i wasn't angry because it was the first week of wildstar and people were figuring out what the hell to do with their stats still. We should group though sometime... I find the best way to do a PUG is just to run with it, sometimes you get a good group, sometimes you get a bad group. Just drink some tea, do your best, and be happy :) It is most likely counting their pet as a 2nd iteration of GHOOL It'd be much better to do a comparison of people at the exact level though as yourself since the scale down can be rather viscous if your stats are weighted a certain way. Then again I'm just a tank....long as i keep threat and I'm able to mitigate decently on my part i don't look at damage meters... | |} ---- ---- I'm EU. Really wish I could hang with all the cool Evindra peeps sometime... :( | |} ---- *that moment when Region lock kicks you in the face* :( | |} ---- Healer / support (main was a RDM/WHM). LS kept a running tab of the DRK's who would face-roll with SE just to stroke their DD epeen.... and we would either kick them / the heal group would let them eat it. | |} ---- ---- ---- You know what though, much respect for you putting your dukes up and going at it. If you're keeping up with kinetic, right or wrong in the argument, you aren't doing bad. And, of course, that's the whole point of the LAS. You can layer and alter abilities, do the same DPS with completely different builds. I tend to keep a bit more damage options than CC on me, but my stalker has a ton of CC compared to my other classes. It just feels better. | |} ---- No one said it was. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no sense of investment in anything. From lore to characters to zones or anything for that matter. You basically plow through the linear corridor of zones, hit 50, realise that apart from attuning and broken pvp there's very little to do and zero urge to revisit past zones to participate in world events or anything so you just meh out... WoW may be considered 'easier' but damned if they don't have the content to keep people interested for longer than a few weeks. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, man, I forgot about GalCiv III coming out for like thirty seconds there. Not a mark in your favor, Wildstar... | |} ---- ---- Well, we're friends now! Nothing like dying to Scorchwing because you heard somebody checked into the goalie that started a brawl and turned around to see what you missed. | |} ---- ---- Lol... if you don't want to play something, no need to trick yourself. An expansion (I'll repeat, expansion) that is adding ~80% of the content of this entire game (oh hey it cost about 20% less too!)... oh, and the illusion of choice is not depth. Don't get me wrong, I like WS but...um, yeah. | |} ---- ---- EQN was dead to me the minute they said it was going to be on PS4 too. They've already said there won't be raids. It's not even finished yet and WildStar is better imo lol. It's a shame that they are ruining a Legend on PC to chase console dollars. I've never played EQ. It did indirectly got me into PC MMORPGs. When I finally got a real PC my intention was to finally play this EverQuest game. Then I saw WoW.... | |} ---- Eeehhh it's F2P. I'll at least check it out. But they won't see a cent from me if the nickel&diming is as bad as people fear (thanks to SOE). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You know, I find it very amusing how everyone was/still is complaining about Pandarens in WoW yet they all seem to forget how Pandaren are not a new thing and have been around since Warcraft III and are a big part of the lore. It's not the Pandaren that made MoP so bad. | |} ---- ---- Man what? They were literally, literally a fricking joke. A joke that too many people liked too much. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, I haven't been keeping up since Frozen Throne. :P | |} ---- And nearly every quest in WildStar comes with a joke/reference of its own. :P | |} ---- This is true, they started as an April Fools Joke, then Chen was added to WC3 FT, and then they just grew in popularity. I am one of those people that liked them way to much, and though I love. love, love Pandaren. I was not happy with how they were added to WoW | |} ---- I played for a year or so in Cata, then again in MoP. Liked the latter a lot more, whatever people want to complain about it super doesn't interest me. It's all completely ridiculous. Yes but Wildstar was never taking itself seriously. :P | |} ---- ---- I haven't been at all toxic and I voted "Only if Carbine Changes xxxxx". I canceled my sub at the beginning of this month and haven't logged in since. I'll check back in a few months to see what's going on then. Too many bugs to enjoy PVP at the moment and too few friends to do PVE (though I really just want to PVP). I'll give it a chance again down the road to see how it's going. | |} ---- Eh, there are some pretty darn serious things that happen in WildStar. | |} ---- ---- There are serious plot points in current Azeroth too. But the original tone was much grimmer than it became, and than Wildstar ever was, cupcake. | |} ---- Certainly. I don't think the overall plots in Cataclysm or MoP were very lighthearted, though. There were some pop culture references in quests, yes, but the stories themselves? Very grim, very serious. And no need for name-calling... I was just pointing out that jokes in quests are not really all that uncommon. It's the overarching story that one should look at. | |} ---- I'd sort of hoped the absurd prevalence of the word itself would make it clear its use was a tongue-in-cheek nod towards the entire tone of the game's 'voice', as compared to some vague insult... but, text, I suppose. I mean, really... listen to the narrator sound clips. Level ups, zone tutorials... there's a different 'feel' to Wildstar. It's not trying immerse you, it's trying to entertain you. | |} ---- ---- That makes even less attractive. I only put up with Rift's being Free to Play because I already knew it was epic. Also, No Raids. It's basically already decided that it's not for me lol | |} ---- Incase anyone forgot, I am the OP, sorry for no forum Avi, I'm a graphic designer and I want to sketch one out myself, but it takes a while to get around to. Funfact: The new Civ game releases on my birthday, so you know, if anyone wants to wish me happy birthday when the time goes around that would be sweet. | |} ---- You could totally get in early on it with a super founders pack for 3,000. (that's what the pay heaps for alpha access founder programs feel like to me... :( ) | |} ---- ---- Considering Wildstar is only raids, it would bring balance to the force! | |} ---- Come Join the Darkside! | |} ---- ---- Like Space-Elves, Space-Orcs, and Space-Dwarves. | |} ---- I unironically think adding space- to anything automatically improves it, but that's just me I guess. :P | |} ---- Space-Herpes. Also known as the Mordesh. | |} ---- ---- ---- Further proving my point. ;) | |} ---- Having been on Pergo since beta, having never left, the population is indeed a problem on Pergo as well. | |} ---- Star Control would like a word with you. | |} ---- Space-Elf! | |} ---- Space elves wish they were Syreen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't forget the Space-Animals! Though I have to admit, Zombie Space Elves are pretty rad. | |} ---- ---- A lot of people don't want to acknowledge that the servers are in a population decline, some slower than others but it is surely getting worse. | |} ---- Can you link your armory for a pugged 25 man Heroic Garrosh kill within a week of MoP expansion(I know you can't since he wasn't even out at start of MoP. So how about, pugged 25 man heroic Mogu Vaults (launch raid)? Here, how about this, can you link ANY 25 man heroic garrosh kill that was pugged? No? | |} ---- Pergo at primetime is a fraction of a high pop WoW server around 2-4am. Not even a jest. | |} ---- Whoa there... Who are these people? Everyone knows the servers are experiencing population decline, the devs acknowledge it as well. The real issue is which method would be best to combine the servers. The server are having a decline, it's a FACT. It all hinges on the speed in which content, patch fixes, and the manner they are released. | |} ---- I really love WS as a game, but it's really no fun to play without a 'decen't population and I'm not expecting them to pull numbers like WoW, but enough numbers to keep the game going so to say so that we can actually get things done in the game. | |} ---- Skim through the threads in general discussion and you'll see loads of people refusing to acknowledge that it is a problem. When I said people though I meant the players. | |} ---- Wow that's scary to think even Pergo has some danger. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Strangely, to those people, "LFR" counts as clearing "all content". I've never really understood it myself. | |} ---- ---- ----